


Honeymoon

by Albino_Otaku



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha America (Hetalia), Bottom Canada (Hetalia), Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Cheating, Cuckolding, Cuckquean, Cuckqueen, F/M, Hetalia, Impregnation, Multi, Original Hetalia Character(s), Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wedding Night, cuckold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Otaku/pseuds/Albino_Otaku
Summary: Canada and his newly wedded dominant wife celebrating their special ceremony with the best man.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about cuckolding and humiliation, so if you don't enjoy that, save your time and spare me of those "He should kick her ass out and divorce her" comments. However, I hope you still enjoy!

Matthew allowed his eyes to wander around the ballroom, sweeping over the gathered company in the rather generous room. His wedding reception was quite large and exquisite, courtesy of his rich family. Matthew only knew partly of the visitors who were standing around, drinking champagne, and conversing about things that no one else really cared about. He spotted his parents, talking to his bride’s family. He could see his new in-laws at the refreshment table. But he couldn’t see his very own bride who he had just wed not too long ago.

 

The thought of his new wife sent quivers through his body. Matthew would have never dreamed that a woman like Y/N could ever be interested in him, let alone marry him. She was stunningly beautiful to begin with, an elegant frame and an alluring charm radiated off her. She was extremely confident, and had taken over their relationship from the very beginning. Matthew didn’t mind - in fact, it was the memory of the way she treated him in the bedroom that had his cock growing in his wedding tuxedo pants right now.

Prior to Y/N, Matthew had only met stuck-up women that his parents would have introduced to him, each he could not find a spark or interest between them to maintain a sustainable relationship. But Y/N knew what she desired, and she took it from Matthew with such affluence and precision. But he was okay with that, because he knew she deserved it. Little by little, she had begun to be rough with him, and he loved every single moment of her attention and affection. He never really had any control over his life, with his parents being so overbearing in his life and the constant living in the shadow of his older and more handsome brother, Alfred. He had needed a very strong and confident woman to take over and finally rescue him from his life. And surprisingly, he found that dedicating himself to her every need and whim was an excitement without resemblance. It finally gave Matthew a purpose in this new comfortable life, and he did not have to think for himself any more than he used to anymore.

Naturally, he was afraid and hesitant in the beginning. He was always introverted and lacked experience to approach any woman he come across. Y/N was an obviously gorgeous and bold woman, and she could effortlessly pick her mate of whomever she requested. Matthew, on the other hand, was skinny, weak and unfortunately anything but well-endowed. His first sexual encounter ended with a woman grabbing his tiny dick and laughing, leaving him blue balled and embarrassed. Matthew, standing in the middle of his own wedding reception, glowing a deep shade of crimson as he recollected how ashamed he had felt in that moment - a young man with a woman who was fondling his tiny cock and laughing straight to his face.

The woman at time, being a mere private tutor his family had hired so he could get higher marks on an upcoming exam - something that would determine his future college and career. Initially she wanted to tutor Alfred, but ended up with Matthew instead. She was much older than he was, and more experienced at that. The older woman knew exactly what she wanted - and took advantage of Matthew’s submissiveness.

The woman had mocked him about his dick size, she had told him that his brother, who was known to frequently fuck college girls, was three times his size, and that Matthew would have a better chance to learn to use his tongue to pleasure a woman - which was bigger than his puny cock anyway so he did not mind. Matthew had then the strongest orgasm of his adolescent life in that moment, with the woman stroking him effortlessly between her middle finger and thumb, still laughing and taunting him as he spurted only a couple droplets of pathetic cum.

Matthew blinked and cleared his throat. He realized that his small cock was already hard and throbbing from the mere fantasy he replayed in his mind, but he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing it. It barely made a dent in the front of his wedding pants for anyone to notice his excitement. He quickly consumed a whole glass of champagne and walked over to the stairs, still thinking of the whereabouts of his new wife. He remembered that she had also smiled and laughed at his dick size as well, but she had told him that it was fine and he could pleasure her in other ways.

She had taught him to properly eat her out, and use his fingers, to get her off adequately. And in return, she had sucked his tiny dick into her mouth for a few seconds, and swallowed the few drops that it spewed pathetically. In their three years being together, Matthew had never had his cock in his now wife’s pussy, claiming she wanted to wait until marriage while also reminding him that it would be useless to try to please her with his small dick.

She had started to be rougher with him, sitting on his face instead of giving attention to his painfully hard erection. She had started to call him names and pull his hair, and she had made him lick and tongue fuck her pussy until she came all over her own fingers. Matthew would do anything to please this woman, and he knew that she was the one to show him the way to do it properly.

Matthew slowly ascended up the stairs, again wondering in his mind where his beautiful bride might be. She had looked so gorgeous in her pure white virgin dress, with the veil contrasting her (E/C) eyes and hair, walking so elegantly in her white high heels. She had picked six inch stiletto high heels, and he knew she was towering over him when they were standing at the altar together side by side speaking their vows. He had wondered for a moment how that might have looked to the party guests, but he knew that it was her place to be above him. She was his goddess, and people should always be able to see that. When they had kissed, her mouth had tasted somewhat familiar, reminding him of kissing her after she had sucked the cum out of his tiny cock. He tried to remember when she had done that the last time, but it seemed to be too long ago for the taste to linger on her lips.

When Matthew arrived at the hallway upstairs, where no guests were allowed in the area, he heard some faint sounds coming from the bedroom at the end of the corridor. It was the wedding bedroom, where he and his bride were to spend the night of their wedding on their honeymoon. He had planned it himself; pure white silk bed sheets on a huge king sized bed, silver balloons with hearts flying on the ceiling, candles scattered around the room and an expensive bottle of champagne being chilled next to the bed. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat.

Could it be that something was going on? Matthew had a feeling several times that Y/N might have been having an affair. He had found the common hints of it ever since they gotten together. She was out with her girl friends all the time, dressing up in sexy, but still elegant clothes and staying out all night without answering any text messages. She had called him from a friend’s house several times, seemingly out of breath, and telling him she’d be home late then hanging up without explanation the next day. And she often undressed in the dark, sometimes only turning the light on once her pussy and ass were smothering his face, preventing his vision from anything else.

More than that, she had hinted during almost every of their most recent sex sessions that she might have to go out and find a nice fat cock to fuck since he could not satisfy her. She knew it excited him, because it was such a naughty thing to say in the heat of the moment. She would ride his face with her cunt and watch his puny little cock throb and twitch when she described how she should get a real fuck for a change, and how Matthew should watch her get fucked to see what it is that he can’t give her. Matthew sometimes came just like that, without touching his tiny cock, but just from pushing his tongue into his fiancee until his tongue muscles were aching and sore from continual use, while also hearing her say those nasty words to him. But he thought they were only fantasies they would never act upon, and that he was truly enough to satisfy her anyway she desired is she only asked.

Oh, he was very wrong.

The closer he got to the door, the more he heard the sighs and groans resonating through hallway. If his bride was indeed cheating on him, he would have expected loud screams and the sound of the bed squeaking, from a fucking harder than anything he could ever give to her. But the only sound he could really make out were deep gasps of air from his bride, and long, moaning breathy sighs. His little cock was making a small damp spot at the front of his pants from clear pre-cum as his hand reached for the door. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to see what scene was unfolding behind that door, but he knew he could not turn back and had to know the truth in that moment.

He opened the door slowly, and stepped into the wedding bedroom cautiously.

The sight of his bride stunned him then and there. Y/N was on the bed they were supposed to use on their honeymoon, her eyes closed, and her lips parted as she let out breathy moans and silent screams of pleasure. She was still wearing her white wedding dress, with her breasts pushed up building a nice cleavage for him to see. Her elegant stiletto heels were placed softly on the large bed, and her wedding gown was bunched up over her waist, completely exposing her womanhood. This allowed Matthew to see the base of the huge, fat cock that was stuffed into his newlywed wife’s tight cunt. She was taking her time pushing up and down to impale herself on the large cock, her clearly loving the sensation of every single inch inside that stretched her.

She paused for a moment, her breath hitched. Then she lowered herself slowly, sighing out loudly with the feel of every vein and curve on the shaft - causing new and exciting sensations to course through her body. The massive cock sank into her pussy, her lips already clutching tightly to it as she was finally fully stretched out by the width of the fat shaft. It seemed like she could not even get the last couple of inches inside of her, but she bit her lip and pushed down hard, grunting softly with every push, until her cunt was taking every inch of the monster cock. The full and large balls nestled against her cunt.

What has really caught Matthew’s attention was the owner of the cock, his own brother and best man, Alfred. Who continued to fuck his wife in front of him, regardless of the intrusion of his little brother. Alfred, turning his head to look into the eyes of his younger brother. A smirk grew on his lips as he saw the look of utter shock on Matthew’s face. He then grabbed the full hips of his new sister-in-law and brought her down to meet his hips - them picking up a faster pace.

Matthew did not move, but his cock was raging in his wedding tuxedo pants from the scene. He felt shocked, and a part of him wanted to die, right there and then of embarrassment. Another part had known this was bound to happen sooner or later. But on their wedding, with all their guests downstairs waiting for the couple? Matthew watched for a while, as his bride took her time in feeling a real cock invading her hole.

A smile spread on Y/N face as she rested on Alfred, her cunt stretched out thoroughly. Slowly, she opened her eyes. As she saw her husband standing there, watching, her smile faded a little. But then it turned into a wicked grin. She moved her ass up, her pussy lips clinging tightly to the fat shaft in her used hole. All the while, she looked directly into Matthew’ eyes. This was his chance… she had been testing him, to see whether he would get mad and yell, or run out and cry. Either of those scenarios would have spoiled her fun, but she had trained and probed him for many months to prepare him for this exact moment in her elaborate plan. And it clearly paid off. He did not yell nor did he run. Instead, she could see his hand moving to the tiny wet spot in the front of his pants, as he began rubbing the head of his tiny cock through the expensive fabric.

Y/N pushed herself down deftly on the brother of her now husband and put on a frown. “Matthew, what are you doing here?”

Matthew’s heart began to beat faster and harder now that he had been acknowledged by his wife. He blushed - he always felt genuinely bad when she was mad at him for something he would do. “I… I was looking for you…” he said quietly while his eyes stayed towards the floor to avoid her glare. Y/N leaned back a little, and Matthew could see Alfred’s fat shaft bending and bulging out somewhat from the position. The vein that ran along the underside of the shaft was immensely large and swollen while pulsing inside his wife. As Matthew looked up to his wife’s face, he wondering whether her expression was mocking, or angry.

His curiosity was confirmed when Y/N’s voice sure sounded upset. “You are supposed to take care of the guests at our wedding reception, honey. Not wander around the house rubbing your little erection.”

Matthew blushed even more because he was caught. His hand had been rubbing up and down between his legs the whole time. “I’m sorry sweetheart…” He lowered his head in shame.

Y/N smiled, and Alfred chuckled underneath her at his brother’s pathetic behavior. She leaned back and placed her hands on the Alfred’s chest, then once again began to lift her hips up and down to commence her activities before Matthew interrupted. Her pussy was on full display as it was stretched out over and over again on Alfred’s stiff cock.

Matthew looked up again, and took a deep shaky breath. “But honey… why… I mean…” he spoke in a hushed tone and shame evident on his face while he tried to find the right words.

She simply smiled at his shy question. Wasn’t it obvious? Her breasts started to bounce in her wedding dress as she rode Alfred’s cock faster. “You mean, why am I letting your brother push his huge cock into my newlywed cunt, just minutes after speaking my vows to you?” She giggled, and Matthew nodded. “Baby, my wedding day is supposed to be the best day of my life, right?”

Matthew nodded again in agreement, cautiously, and Y/N continued.

“Well, your tiny cucklet can’t make my day, sweetie. I am a real woman, and I need a real man to give me the highest pleasures. You know you can’t give me that, right? Don’t I deserve it,baby?”

Matthew shivered. His hand resumed to rubbing his cock again. He could not stand to look into her eyes, so his gaze automatically dropped and watched the base of his brothers cock; his wife’s cunt juices were running down all over it, and coating over those large balls beneath. “I know Y/N, but… we made love yesterday…” he said hesitantly.

A laugh mixed into her moans, as she continued fucking the older brother with no shame. Her golden wedding band and diamond engagement ring were pressing into Alfred’s strong chest as she rode him hard. “Honey, that’s what you may call sex. To me, it’s barely more interesting than reading a book. I just needed a really good fuck. Hell, I haven’t had a good fuck since…” She giggled to herself from the memory, and looked right into Matthew’s eyes. “Well, since your brother fucked my cunt and filled me with his hot cum this morning before our ceremony.”

Matthew’s eyes opened wide. His little cock throbbed and ached. His chest felt like it was going to implode.

Y/N moaned and straightened herself up again. Her left hand started rubbing her swollen clit, as the thought of her activities of the morning of her wedding turned her on. She was bouncing hard on Alfred’s cock now, and Matthew could hear his brother groan under his bride’s forceful fuck thrusts. “Yes baby. I’ve teased him for months now, and today it finally happened. He came into the dressing room where I was preparing for our wedding ceremony. I wasn’t wearing my wedding wardrobe yet, only my white lingerie and heels. He stared at me - his brother’s gorgeous bride to be - while I was putting my lipstick on. All I had to do was look at his eyes in the mirror and slowly spread my legs further apart to expose myself.” Y/N breathed deeper now, gasping and moaning as she reminiscence about the day earlier. Matthew knew those sounds by heart from when he was licking her cunt. His bride was close to cumming on his brother’s cock.

She continued, “Yes, he moved right behind me, and bent me over the dresser. God, your brother’s cock is so fucking fat I don’t know how your dick could be so tiny! And he fucked me so hard and filled me with his hot thick cum. And then I walked down the aisle to wed you with his thick cum running down my thighs..”

When Matthew fucked Y/N, his cum was thin and watery, barely warm, and there wasn’t much of it and was unable to impregnate. Alfred’s cum was packing her womb with his thick, hot baby-making seed that was surely to make her pregnant. Y/N was going to get pregnant by her new brother-in-law on her wedding night!

Y/N threw her head back as the orgasm shook her entire body. Her body tensed, hips still rocking and riding out the orgasm… Matthew was sick to his stomach and felt like he was going to vomit right there, but at the same time, this was the most magnificent sight he has ever seen in his whole life. His bride, so gorgeous in her white wedding apparel, cumming so hard and vigorously, her cum was leaking down his older brother’s cock onto his pulsating balls.

She then brought her fingers down to fondle Alfred’s balls to milk ever single last drop of his cum and deposit it into her pussy. His cock continued to spurt thick loads of cum and twitch inside her until he was spent. Y/N’s fingers scooping up the extra cum that leaked out and licked her fingers, determined not to waste the hot substance.

Y/N opened her (E/C) eyes in a post-orgasmic haze, Matthew thought for just a moment that he saw an expression of guilt - but it could have been pity as well. It’s luster faded rather quickly as she rut her hips in small circles, enjoying the hard cock in her still randomly spasming cunt. She took a deep breath, her voice soft and gentle. “Baby… I know this might be tough for you. But I promise as your wife that if you do everything I say to make this day the best day of my life, I will never have another lover again.” There was a small spark of mischief in her eyes, and a wicked smirk tugging on the corners of her lips when she said that vow, however Matthew trusted her completely. How could he not - she was his goddess after all.

He said, “Yes, of course. I will do anything for you as long as you will stay my wife”

Y/N smiled even more at his dedicated and rather cute response. Her voice holding a certain threatening edge to it. “Oh, I am sure that you will darling, and don’t worry, you will always be my husband” She looked into Matthew’s eyes as she slowly licked Alfred’s thick cum from her diamond engagement ring.

As for Matthew, by this point he had already cum in his tuxedo pants but yet still had a small erection. Once he had cleaned his wife up from his brothers cum, Matthew was ordered to retrieve more champagne and to entertain the guests while Y/N was creating plans to make this the best night of her life. Matthew did not sleep much that night nor spend his honeymoon with his gorgeous wife like he dreamed, partly from the noise of love making down the hall but also thinking where their marriage will go from here.


End file.
